Betsy
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Betsy |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Hawkwing's Journey'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Betsy is a black, orange, and white she-cat with a black patch over one eye, and an orange patch on the other. She has a plumy tail and fluffy, shiny fur. History In the Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :When the first patrol that went to find ThunderClan starts to head back to SkyClan territory, as they stop to eat a rustling noise is heard outside a hazel bush. Hawkwing turns to the sound and scents that it is a cat with a tang of Twolegs on it. The SkyClan warrior whispers that it is a kittypet and tells his Clanmates to stay while he deals with it, though he wonders what a kittypet is doing when they aren't near a Twolegplace. :Standing on the grass outside is an orange, black, and white she-cat, whose fur is noted to be shiny and clean. She wears a collar with a bell, and she turns to look at Hawkwing. The tortoiseshell cheerfully greets him and introduces herself as Betsy, then inquires what his name is. The gray warrior is surprised that a kittypet would sound so bold when confronted with a strange cat, and he replies that his name is Hawkwing. Waspwhisker comes up from behind and introduces himself, Blossomheart, and Pebblepaw, then asks her why a kittypet like her is so far from the Twolegplace. Betsy briefly looks puzzled, then her gaze clears and she shrugs. The she-cat points with her tail to where her housefolk live, then questions the patrol what they are doing there. Hawkwing notes that she isn't scared of them at all, even though they must seem very fearsome to a kittypet, causing him to feel a twinge of admiration. The gray tabby replies that they live a long way off, and are on a journey, but purposely doesn't give Betsy the details. :Waspwhisker takes a pace forward to examine Betsy more closely and he asks if she has seen any other groups of cats around there recently. She answers that there haven't been any, since wild cats wouldn't make a home here with the terrifying beasts around. Hawkwing is confused, so the kittypet explains that she doesn't know what they are called but are like cats, only bigger, with pointed heads and huge teeth. She gazes at the Clan cats' wounds, and notices that they seem to have encountered them already. Waspwhisker growls that she means badgers, and confirms that they had a fight with them. The tom questions when they moved in, and Betsy replies that they have been there for seasons. Waspwhisker asks if she is sure, but the tortoiseshell assures that the area is known for being full of them, and that there is a nest in a clearing over there, with a stream running through it. She points with her nose, indicating towards the place where the patrol had battled with the badgers, and adds that there are many more badger nests beyond that. She advises them against going that way, but Blossomheart states that they were going the other day, as they have seen enough of the badgers. Betsy states her approval, and agrees that the beasts would rip their fur off as soon as they looked at the cats. Her eyes are stretched wide, causing Hawkwing to guess that she is getting a thrill from telling the tale, and she adds that they have killed a few pets so most housefolk don't allow their cats outside. Hawkwing points out that she is outside, but the she-cat cheerfully confesses that she is a bit reckless, and that no housefolk would keep her indoors. She adds that she is good at sneaking and knows to keep away from the beasts. Hawkwing thanks her for the warning, and thinks that although they didn't need it, it was still kind of her to tell a bunch of strange cats about them. Betsy states that they are welcome and she licks one forepaw, then draws it over her ear. The kittypet notes that she should be going, as her housefolk will feed her, and she says bye to the cats. Hawkwing calls a farewell to her as she skirts the hazel bushes with a wave of her tail before streaking up the slope and disappearing. With a hint of regret, he thinks that she might have made a good daylight warrior. :Later, once the patrol is back in SkyClan camp, they learn about the raccoon attack and how most of the daylight warriors have been kept inside by their Twolegs since the raccoons moved in. Hawkwing remembers how it is like what Betsy said with the badgers. After the patrol finds Leafstar, the leader, holds a Clan meeting, where the patrol explains about the badger attack the rest of the Clan. Darktail, who had given directions on how to find the other Clans, justifies that he didn't know that there were still badgers in that area, but Hawkwing challenges that they met a kittypet who told them that the badgers had lived there for seasons. The warrior demands why Darktail didn't know that if a kittypet did, and he adds that she told them there were no Clan cats anywhere near there. Darktail responds that he told them what he thought was true, and notes that he doesn't know the kittypet and can't explain her words. Bouncefire adds that one can't trust a kittypet to know what she's meowing about, when their food bowls would be filled anyway. Quotes Notes and references de:Betsy ru:Бетси Category:Females Category:Kittypets Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters